


The Lion in WInter

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, Metropolis, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	The Lion in WInter

Lionel thinks the city is all about steel, and industry, the strength of one, leading millions of minions. He passes on these lessons in the cold light of day, and shares his lies in the colder false light of night.

He does not need the sun, nor does he seem to need his sons. He has not needed anyone since his wife was taken from him, but he can take anyone he wants. He won’t admit to wanting anything but power.

He owns Metropolis, but it’s a hollow purchase. Brick by concrete brick, his words and deeds close him in.


End file.
